Das Lied in mir
by thecherrylady
Summary: Rachel ist neu an East High. Außer ihr weis nur ihre Mutter was durchgemacht hat. Jetzt bekommt sie eine zweite Chance alles richtig zu machen und den richtigen  zu treffen.


_Ihr blick fiel ein letztes mal auf ihre alte und so vertraute umgebung. Ein Tränne lief ihr die Wange runter und sie wischte sie mit dem Handrücken weg. Hier her würde sie nie wieder zurück kommen. Ihre Mutter blickte sie an alles in Ordnung mit dir Rachel? fragte sie besorgt und sah sie voll mitgefühl an. _

_Rachel nickte nur knapp ja Mum alles ok sagte sie und sah weiter aus dem Fenster du wirst sehen alles wird gut wir fangen ein neues Leben an und findest bestimmt schon bald neue Freunde sagte ihre Mum und konzetrierte sich wieder auf die Straße. Ein neues Leben, / ich will das nicht / wolte sie sagen doch sie tat es nicht. _

_Vieleicht war es wirklich besser wenn sie wo anders hin zogen doch Rachel wusste das ihre Vergangenheit sie so schnell nicht loss lassen würde. Ihre Mutter schien froh darüber zu sein endlich aus diesem kleinem Städtchen zu entkommen. Rachel ging es da anders sie ließ alles zurück: ihre Freunde, ihre Schule und ihr zu Hause auch wenn sie zu geben musste das sie sich dort nie wirklich wie zu Hause fühlte. _

_Trotz all dem was sie durch gemacht hatte war es ihr zu Hause und es würde wahrscheinlich für immer so bleiben. Nur noch paar Stunden fahr und sie würden in dem neuen Haus ankommen ihrem neuen " zu Hause" wie ihre Mutter sagte._

...

Rachel wach auf du willst doch nicht an deinem ersten Schultag zu spät kommen! ertönnte von unten die Stimme ihrer Mutter. Rachel stand nur wiederwillig auf, der Wecker zeigte 7:00 Uhr an. Schnell zog Rachel sich an und kämmte ihre Blonden Haare die sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte, dabei summte sie ihr Lieblingslied (Natasha bedingfield – soulmate).

Sie sah kurz in den Spiegel und entschied sich einfach das Tuch das sie gern und oft über dem Haar trug auch jetzt auf Haar zu binden. Kurz noch leicht geschminkt und schon lief die Blonde runter zu ihrer Mutter da bist du ja endlich, sagte ihre Mutter soll ich dich am ersten Tag hin fahren? , Rachel zuckte darauf hin nur mit dem Schultern wenn du willst sagte sie und aß schnell auf. Dan ging sie noch kurz nach oben in ihr Zimmer ihre Tasche zu holen und die Katze aus dem Zimmer zu lassen die wie immer am ende des Bettes geschlafen hatte.

Die kleine reckte sich um und Rachel bückte sich und strich ihr sanft übers Fell na Roxie? die Katze ließ ein leises Miauen hören wie als eine Antwort. Rachels Mutter wartete bereits unten im Wagen auf sie Ok kann loss gehen sagte Rachel nach dem sie sich zu ihr nach vorne gesetzt hatte. Die Fahrt verging still Rachel sah wie immer aus dem Fenster und ihre Mutter konzentrierte sich auf die Straße. Endlich kamen sie an der East High an.

Die Schule war groß viel größer als Rachel´s alte Schule gut du kommst allein zu recht ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit wir sehen uns dan zu Hause sagte ihre Mutter nach dem Rachel ausgestiegen war und fuhr davon. Einen Momentlang sah Rachel ihr nach und ging dan auf die neue Schule zu. Drinnen herschte bereits reges treiben, keiner beachtete sie.

Rachel holte den Zettel raus auf dem stand wo sie hin musste, suchend sah sie sich um doch sie sah kein Zeichen das ihr ein hinweis sein könnte entschuldige weißt du vieleicht wo... das Mädchen ging achtloss an ihr vorbei weißt du vieleicht wo ich... wie wurde sie nicht beachtet. Rachel sah sich um doch keiner beachtete die neue die sich ziemlich allein vor kam an dieser neuen Schule. Jeder eilte in seine Klasse nur sie wusste nicht wo sie in sollte.

Als eine Blondine mit einem Jungen der ihr ähnlich sah an ihr vorbei ging startete Rachel einen neuen versuch Hallo weißt du vieleicht wo ich die Klasse von Ms. Darbus ist? fragte sie freundlich. Die Blonde sah sie herablassend an und ging einfach an ihr vorbei Hey tut mir leid wegen meiner Schwester die ist immer so sagte der junge du bist neu hier oder? fragte er ja ich weiß wo die Klasse ist ich zeigs dir ich muss nähmlich auch dort hin danke sagte Rachel und folgte ihm. / zumindest einer der mir etwas hilft / dachte sie wie heißt du eigentlich? fragte er Rachel antworete sie knapp ich bin Ryan stellte sich nun auch er vor. Alle waren bereits in der Klasse.

Die Lehrerin war auch bereits da Ryan erweist uns also auch noch die ehre zu erscheinen sagte sie und erhob sich von dem Sesell der auf so was wie einer kleinen Bühne stand. Ryan ging an seinen platz und das ist bestimmt die neue. Wie heißt du den? fragte Ms. Darbus ich bin Rachel Graziano antwortete Rachel gut dan such dir einen freien platz . Bei Ryan und seiner Schwester war ein platz noch frei. Rachel gesellte sich zu den beiden Hi ich bin Sharpay stellte sich seine Schwester vor Hi ich bin Rachel stellte sich auch sie vor. Sharpay sie prüfend an von welcher Schule kommst du? fragte sie von der North/West High School antwortete Rachel.

Eine Sekunde lang sah Sharpay sie komisch an doch der blick den sie ihr zu warf war schnell verschwunden so das Rachel nicht deuten konnte was das bedeuten sollte. Ms. Darbus begann mit dem Unterricht dieses Jahr gibt es wieder ein Musical und diesmal erwarte ich das alle von euch mit machen sagte sie / na toll / schoss es Rachel durch den Kopf. Die meisten schienen sich darüber zu freuen nur sie nicht doch das wusste zu Glück keiner.

Den rest bekam sie nicht mit / warum immer ich? / fragte sie sich immer wieder. Die Stunde ging schnell vorbei kommt bitte morgen alle die wollen zu Casting! sagte Ms. Darbus noch schnell. Sie ging zu dem Spind der ihr zu geteilt wurde und packte dort die sachen rein die sie gerade nicht brauchte, sie merkte wie jemand neben ihr stand allerdings konnte sie diesen jemand nicht sehen da er hinter der Tür von ihrem Spind stand. Rachel schloss den Spind und sah die Person die offensichtlich mit ihr reden wollte an.

Sie hatte schwarze Haare und dunkle Augen hey du bist Rachel oder ich bin Gabriella sagte sie, Rachel lächelte nur kurz hey sagte sie und ging in die Cafeteria auf dem weg dort hin kam sie an einer Säule vorbei auf der ein Plakat klebte. Darauf stand: _**Casting fürs Musical! Bei Interesse bitte bei Ms. Darbus melden. Aulla 24.06.11 um 13:00 **_darunter konnte man sich eintragen entweder als einzel Sänger oder im Duett. Sharpay drängte sich an ihr vorbei zum Plakat und schrieb ihren Namen und Nachnamen ekstra groß drauf oh hey Rachel willst du auch mit machen? nein, nein ich hab nur so geguckt sagte Rachel. Sharpay lächelte zufrieden gut falls doch es wird sich bestimmt eine Rolle für dich finden bye und schon war sie weg.

Rachel sah ihr kopfschüteln hinter her / wie kann man so eingebildet sein / dachte sie und ging weiter. Die Cafeteria war ziemlich voll, Rachel suchte sich einen freien Tisch wo sie allein sein konnte doch es dauerte nicht lange und schon gesellte sich eine ganze Gruppe zu ihr.

Darunter war auch Gabriella die ihr an ihrem Spind begegnet war. Sie redeten über alles mögliche in der Gruppe, nur Rachel hielt sich raus, sie redeten über das Musical was war das für eine Schule auf der du vorher warst? fragte einer der Jungs. Er hatte braune Haare und blaue Augen oh ähm das war eine Musik Schule antwortete Rachel wirklich dan kannst du doch bestimmt gut singen oder? Du könntest dich auch zum Musical anmelden sagte ein kleineres Mädchen mit einer Brille.

Rachel schütelte den Kopf nein ich ... ich singe nicht sagte sie warum nicht? fragte jetzt Gabriella ich mag das nicht das ist alles antwortete Rachel knapp. Zum glück klingelte es, die Pause war zu ende. Rachel brachte sich so schnell wie möglich vor weiteren möglichen fragen in sicherheit.

Der rest des Tages verlief etwas ruhiger. Rachel lernte neue Leute kennen: Troy, Gabriella, Kelsie, Chad, Taylor und Zeke. Endlich war die Schule für heute vorbei und Rachel fuhr mit den anderen mit dem Bus nach Hause auch wenn der ziemlich voll war. Bald kam auch schon ihre Haltestelle bye Rachel bis morgen riefen ihr die anderen zu. Sie winkte ihnen nur kurz zu und machte sich auf den weg nach Hause.


End file.
